Saints Time!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post- 'Escape from the Citadel' AU! Finn is tired of heartache and loss...tired of being a hero...he goes to a new land for a fresh start...learns that sometimes to be good...dosen't mean to be 'pure'...but years later a threat arises that threatens both worlds. Can Finn and his new hommies save his old hommies?


Saint Time!

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Finn and Jake's tree house. A place of fun, excitement, adventure and happiness...or at least...it used to be...

Finn sat down in a slump...he looked at his arm...or rather where his arm and grass sword had been before it was ripped off...ripped off by his dad...his dad...his dad the criminal...his dad the criminal that abandoned him...TWICE...

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the phone started to beep...and the messages began to roll...

 _BEEP! Hey Finn! Wildberry Princess here! I have a bandit problem, could you be a dear and take care of it for me?_ Said the answering machine.

Finn knew that ordinarily he'd be gleefully running out the door, eager for adventure...but now...

 _BEEP! Hey Finn sweetie! This is Ocean Princess. There's like a huge monster or something freaking out my people on the outskirts of my kingdom..could you look into it? Thanks!_

Finn just stared at the machine...for the first time EVER...he had no desire for adventure...

 _BEEP! Hey Finn! Like Skeleton Princess here! I have like this cursed ring! And I like need it thrown in a volcano. Like as soon as possible!_

Memories came back to Finn...memories of Billy... _"beating up monsters. It's as pointless as a dog chasing his own tail."_

Finn frowned as he thought over these memories in new light...meanwhile...the calls kept coming...

 _BEEP! Hey Finn! Engagement Ring Princess! Had a house burn down...could you look into it for me?_

 _"What do you mean, "pointless?" We just saved the Mini Queen from a monster!" Said young Finn. Billy just sighed. You know where she is right now? She's probably being eaten by a different monster. She's probably dead."_

 _BEEP! Finn! It's Ghost Princess! I was just wondering..._

 _"All my life, I've beaten on evil creatures." Billy takes a deep breath. "But new evil keeps popping up. Kicking their butts was a hopeless effort!"_

 _BEEP! Finn! It's Raggedy Princess! I need your help with..._

 _"Help people by being active in your community."_

 _BEEP! Finn! It's Jungle Princess I need a solid-_

 _You're supposed to beat up monsters so we don't have to defend ourselves! Shouts the cobbler._

 _BEEP! FINN! IT'S LSP! I'm having a party to make Brad jealous and I need your help with decorat-_

 **SMASH!**

Finn smashed the answering machine...and played that last memory back inside his head-

 _You're supposed to beat up monsters so we don't have to defend ourselves!_

"So..what? It's all on me? One teenage boy to save everyone, everywhere, all the time?...and you won't ever lift a finger to help yourself!?" Shouted Finn out loud to the world...and the world remained silent...

Finn sighed as he began to pace back and forth...thinking deeper then he'd ever thought before...

 _Huh...to be fair to the cobbler...how I handled his problems...was terrible._ He thought in self-reflection.

But still...it seemed like everyone expected him to handle everything...the only real military were in fire kingdom and candy kingdom...everywhere else was either non-existent, ceremonial, or a joke.

True...he was good at what he did...but what happened when he died? Or got too old? Or wanted to retire?

He was starting to wonder if Billy hadn't been on to something the first time...true, he'd taken it to an unnecessary extreme...but still...maybe he'd been on the right track...MAYBE...maybe their was a middle ground?

Finn shook his head...it was all too much...he just...he just needed to get away...

"I need a vacation." Finn said out loud.

 **Perhaps I can be of assistance?** Finn turned around and screamed at the sight of the eldritch abomination Slenderman...

...an hour later...

Jake whistled as he entered the tree house. "Yo, Finn! I made a new 'Everything burrito! Want to..." And then he noticed Finn was gone...

"Finn? Where are you buddy?" A quick look around the house showed that all of Finn's stuff is gone...and a note.

 **Sorry guys, I just can't take it anymore...**

 **I need to go away for awhile...I'm sorry.**

A devastated Jake frantically searched the house for clues...and found them. "WHAT THE BALLS!?" Shouted Jake angrily as he examined a file...from BP's desk...

...elsewhere...

Finn stepped out of the portal and gazed around at his surroundings. _Well...new life...here I come._ Thinks Finn to himself as he enters the town of Stillwater...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
